When Worlds Combine: A Ninjago Tribute, Christmas Special
by dogcake
Summary: All your favorites are back in this Christmas Special of WWC. Garmadon wants to ruin Chirstmas, can the others stop him? And will he be able to learn the Christmas Spirit? (I know it's not Christmas, but we have a LOT of these to put up, so I'm just putting them up in order... XD)
1. Chapter 1 The Garma-Grinch

Author's Note  
well, we know how much you guys liked the first, so here is the holiday sequel! enjoy it, and happy holidays!

Alyssa's POV  
It had been four months since my friend Web and I had met the ninja, Lloyd, Nya, Sensei Wu, and Lord Garmadon and we went back with them. I still couldnt believe that Cole was now my BOYFRIEND! Web had come to visit us for Christmas, and we all went to get muffins for breakfast. "Web?" I asked her as we sat down to eat our muffins. "Whats up?" She asked. "I was wondering if you had any ideas on what I should get Cole for Christmas?" I said, having no idea what to get him. "Im sure he'll love anything you give him" she assured me. "Yea but its our first Christmas together and I want it to be special" i sadly said. "Well im gonna get another muffin, so i'll be right back" web said going to get another of what i thought were the best muffins ever. Just then Lloyd came over and sat down. "Mind if i sit?" He asked. "Not at all" i said. "Hey, what do you want for Christmas?" I asked him. He stared at the ground before answering, "what i want is to spend time with my dad, I miss spending the holidays with him" "im sure he misses you too, dont worry, you two will be fine" i said hoping i was right. "Thanks" he said as Web came back and started chatting with Lloyd. As they did, i stared off into space and wondered, how DID garmadon spend the holidays?  
Cole's POV  
i sat down at another table with jay, kai, zane, and nya. we all ate our muffins eagerly. "hey zane?" i asked. i knew i could trust him. "what is it Cole?" he asked. "what do you think i should get Alyssa for Christmas? i have no idea what i should get her, and i want it to be special because its our first Christmas together" i said. "what ever you get her, she'll love it" he told me. "what if you got her.. a.. hm.. something girly" jay said. "you dont say?!" i said sarcastically. "hey guys, have you ever wondered what Garmadon does for Christmas?" Kai asked. "i didnt think you would be interested in that" i said to him. "well, i certainly dont care about him, but, its something to wonder, you know?" he said. we all nodded in agreement. but i did kinda wonder.. how does the dark lord of ninjago spend the holidays?  
Garmadons POV  
I had convinced Amanda to go and visit the ninja for Christmas. It took a LOT of convincing, she didnt want to leave me alone for Christmas, but i told her that its what i wanted, and nothing would make me happier, than to be alone for the holidays. That was a huge lie of coarse, what i really wanted, was to be with my son. But now im spending it alone, by myself, like always. I sat down on the couch. We actually lived in a sewer, but it wasnt stinky and gross like you would think. Actually, it was just a big concrete room, with a few other rooms attached and some pipes on the ceiling (A/N think of the teenage mutant ninja turtles and how they lived in sewers) . One was considered my room, the other was Web's, and the middle one was the kitchen and at the same time, the living lived here because, i was NOT living with the serpentine, and i cant exactly just live out in the public, not without random idiots calling the police, or getting me in some sort of trouble. Web had found some furniture and everything. She really out did herself in my opinion. I decided to get some breakfast, and walked to the fridge. I just grabbed the milk, and then a bowl and cereal from the cupboards. I poured the milk and cereal into the bowl, and grabbed a spoon. I sat at the table and ate. The cereal was kinda stale though. I wonder what Lloyd was doing now.. I wonder, if he even misses me. Now he lived with Wu, and the ninja. I hate the ninja. If it weren't for them, i might be able to spend the holidays with my son, instead of sitting here alone. In fact, if i cant have an enjoyable Christmas, than the ninja cant either. Unfortunately, i have no idea with what happened to the mega weapon.. But that wont stop me. Christmas day may come, but I will make sure the ninja will NOT have fun this year.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
Amanda: hey guys!  
alyssa: GARMADON IS GOING TO RUIN CHRISTMAS! WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!  
amanda: how abooout.. we get more muffins!  
alyssa: YOU WOULD RISK CHRISTMAS FOR MUFFINS?!  
amanda: well no, but garmadon isnt going to destroy christmas! ha! that never happens in stories!  
alyssa: yea, but we have to TRY and save it.  
amanda: i'll just stop him with a hug!  
alyssa: because thats gonna work. anyways, stay tuned for more!  
amanda: yep! thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2 Holiday Mayhem

Web's POV  
The day had arrived. Christmas eve. And just think, of all the fun we're going to have tomorrow! I really really wanted to make sure Garmadon was okay with being all alone, but he insisted that i leave him for the time. We were doing some last minute shopping today at the mall. Lloyd, Nya, Alyssa and I had gone to a few stores together at the mall, And the others had gone their own way. Alyssa was kinda panicking about what to get Cole. We walked into some picture frame store, where you could customize your own frame. "Hey Alyssa, why don't you make Cole a frame? You could put a picture in it too!" I said. "I guess that will be good.." She said. She walked over to the counter to buy her frame. I left, unnoticed, to go and look in some other stores. After an hour of entertaining myself in other stores, i came back to the frame store. "Web, where were you!? Never mind! Look what i made!" Alyssa said holding out her frame. It was painted gold, on the edges, were a dragon that looked like Rocky, a scythe, some boulders, and his dragon symbol. at the bottom, it had an inscription: 'i love you my dancing earth ninja'. "Aw its so nice!" I said. she blushed a little. "I like the gold" Lloyd told her. She put it in a bag so we couldnt see it. Time to meet up with the others.  
Coles POV  
We walked into the jewelry store, and right away, something caught my eye. There was a gold chain necklace with a gold heart shaped locket on it. Ooh yea, thats soo going to be her gift. I walked to the counter where a lady was ready to help. "You're one of the ninja aren't ya?" She asked. "Yes i am." I informed her. "What can i get you dear?" She asked. I pointed to the locket and spoke "that, for my.. Heheh.. Girlfriend" i said nervously. I cant believe shes my girlfriend! "That is $200 my friend.. Can you pay?" She asked. "I dunno.. Its a little out of my price range.." I said. "Well im sorry, we cant lower it, its a one of a kind with the diamonds and all" she said. I lowered my head in sadness. "Aw look. Maybe, for a ninja, we can change it a little.." She said. "Thank you so much!" I thanked her. She placed the necklace in a velvet box and handed it to me. I placed it inside my suit where it cant be seen. I looked over and saw that Jay had picked out a charm bracelet for Nya. He hid it in his suit as well. We thanked the lady again and left. We met up with everyone else in the middle of the mall. "Ready to go home?" Zane asked us. "Ready" i said. We left for the bounty where sensei Wu waited.  
Garmadons POV  
I went to the bounty unnoticed. I walked onto the deck, the only person here was wu, and he was sleeping. I walked inside and into the kitchen where their Christmas meal was waiting to be cooked. I can easily get rid of that. I opened the fridge, and grabbed the food. I then proceeded to smash it to bits, along with the Christmas cake. I left a huge mess, and went back into the halls where lights and decorations were hung up. I thought for a second, just how wrong this may be.. I don't have Christmas, but that doesn't mean they shouldn't.. But.. The evil says other wise.. I looked at a picture hung up on the wall. The ninja and my son were in the picture, all of them smiling, laughing, having fun. That could be me with my son. But its not. Out of rage, and sadness, i punched the picture so that it cracked and fell to the ground. I hate seeing my son with the ninja. It only reminds me that he chose them over me. It reminds me, of how nobody cares for me.. Except Web.. But that's one person. I threw a huge anger filled fit, and destroyed the halls, and wrecked all the decor. I ran into the game room where the tree was. It had a star on top, and it was covered in ornaments and lights. I kicked the tree i over. "I hate Christmas! I hate the ninja! I just want my son back!" I yelled, destroying the tree. Then Wu ran into the room in alarm. "Brother! What is going on!?" He questioned. "Cant you see!? Im destroying Christmas! If I cant have it, no one can!" I yelled. Then the ninja, including my son, Web, and the other two girls ran into the room. "Garmadon! stop!" web yelled. "i will never stop! i hate Christmas! its the same thing every year! me being all alone!" i yelled destroying the room. "then why the heck did you force me to leave you alone!?" she asked. "I Dont know! just.. gaah!" i yelled. With rage i picked up the tree, and threw it at the door way. "Dad! Enough!" My son yelled from behind the tree. "I wont ever stop! Not until Christmas is ruined!" I yelled. Then the tree caught fire, and quickly went out, and i saw hot head had burnt it so it was out of the way. Then he ran over to me, and before i could react, he kicked me in the chest so hard, i slammed back into the wall and pain spread through me. "Kai!" Web yelled. She walked over to him, and slapped him on the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?!" He asked. "You hurt my Garmadon! You are NOT allowed to do that!" She scolded him. I tried to stand up but the pain in my chest was too great. Web walked over to me and kneeled by me. "What the heck were you thinking?" She asked me. I took a deep breathe. "If I cant have a good Christmas, than i dont want anyone else to have one either" i explained. "Well then you should have told me something. You know you can trust me" she said. I tried standing up again and Web helped. "Dad..?" Lloyd questioned. Then i realized my mistakes. "Lloyd.. I.. Im sorry.." I mumbled. "Whats that? I couldn't hear you?" The lightning ninja jokingly said. "Dont push it" i warned him. He backed up a little. "Well, what do we do with him now?" Nya asked. "Hmmm... Throw him in Jail!" Kai exclaimed. Then Web spoke."Nope. I know exactly what we're going to do with him"

A/N  
alyssa: so what are we going to do with garmadon?

amanda: we're going to hug him and squeeze him until he feels loved!

alyssa: RIIIIIGHT.. im going to give Cole his present while you do that.

amanda: but he needs it..

alyssa: i think you have it covered XD

amanda: but the whole point of his destruction was because he was lonely!

alyssa: ALRIGHT! we'll help him. enjoy the exciting conclusion everyone!

amanda: hooray!


	3. Chapter 3 Cake and Regret

Garmadons POV  
"What, exactly, are we going to do with him?" Asked the blue ninja. I gulped. What, were, they going to do with me? "We're going to take him in, and you're all going to act like he's family, and we're all going treat him like family." Web said. "What!?" All the ninja, and the other two girls said in unison, minus my son. "Yea. What?" I asked. "You're spending Christmas with us. I wanted to spend it with you anyways, so you know" Web said. "You know what? Its late, and, im going to go to bed, and pretend that you did NOT just invite him here" Kai said, and then he walked off to bed. The other three ninja followed him. "Yea, im going too.. Night Web" Alyssa said, then Nya followed her. "So.. Dad is going to stay with us?" Lloyd asked Web. "Yea, besides i was probably going to go get him later anyways. You didnt think i would leave you all alone did you?" She asked, turning to me. "Well-" i started, but some body screamed and interrupted me. "Uh.. We should see what that was, it sounded like Cole and Alyssa.." Lloyd said. They started walking, and Web grabbed my arm forcing me to go with them.  
Alyssa's POV  
After Web said Garmadon would be staying for Christmas, i just had to let out a WHAT?! Don't get me wrong, i don't have anything against him, BUT HE JUST DESTROYED EVERYTHING! "It's late, and, i'm going to go to bed, and pretend the you did NOT just invite him here." Kai said practically storming out of the room. "Yea, i'm going too... Night Web." I said leaving with Nya. I walked down the hall alone when I heard a voice "Alyssa..." I heard as my arm was yanked into another hall. I panicked for a minute until I saw who it was, and it was Cole. "Let's go sneak some Christmas cake." he whispered. If there was one thing we had in common, it was a massive love for cake. "Sounds good." I whispered as we walked down he hall. When we got to the kitchen we found all the food had been destroyed,by Garmadon no doubt, and that's when we saw the splattered mess on the floor that was the cake. Without thinking we both let out a scream. Then everyone ran into the room. "What happened?" Web asked. "THAT MONSTER DESTROYED THE CAKE! Cole yelled. He started to try and attack Garmadon, who didnt see it coming , but Web stood in front of Garmadon protectively and i grabbed Cole by the shoulders. "Whoa, calm down Cole, it's just cake." Jay said. "JUST CAKE?!" Cole and I said in unison. We gave him a death stare and he backed off. "Easy Cole." I told him, still holding him back. He looked at me with angered eyes, which scared me a little. I think he could tell that he scared me because he quickly stopped looking mad and calmed down. "Sorry, I got a little carried away." he said, looking like he was now angry with himself. "SEE, HOW DO YOU EXPECT US TO SPEND CHRSITMAS WITH HIM!?" Kai exclaimed, pointing at Garmadon. "ENOUGH!" Sensei yelled. "From this moment forward we will all try to get along for the sake of each other and Christmas." "Yes Sensei." we all said. We started to head back to our rooms, Cole left quickly and couldn't look me in the eye. I walked down the hall all alone again and I could tell two things after all that, Cole can get very angry when it comes to cake, and that this was going to be SOME Christmas.  
Coles POV  
I walked back to my room quickly. I think that Alyssa hates me now.. Or is at least upset.. I pulled out the locket i got her from my ninja suit. I put a picture of me and her inside it. Maybe this will make up for it. Boy i hope it does. I put it back in then box, the I tied a small ribbon around the box and knotted it with a bow. I lied in bed holding the box in my hands and fell asleep.  
Webs POV  
after everyone left and went to bed, i stood with Garmadon in the kitchen. "You just had to destroy his cake" i joked. "Yes, actually, i did" he said. "Come on, lets go to bed" i told him. I grabbed his hand and lead him back to the game room where the remains of the tree sat. "Why dont you sleep on the couch?" I asked rhetorically. "Where i could be easily seen and then get killed? How about, no?" He added."dude just sleep." I told him. He sat down on the couch and crossed his arms stubbornly. "Garmadon, you just threw a huge fit about being all alone for the holidays. Think of this as a chance to not be all alone." I explained to him. He gave it some thought, leaned back and yawned. "Get some sleep Garmadon" i told him. "Fine" he mumbled. He stayed there with his arms crossed and closed his eyes. "Good night" i told him. And with that i went to bed.

A/N:

Alyssa: I DONT HATE YOU COLE!

Amanda: calm down!

Alyssa: its hard to calm down when your boyfriend thinks you HATE him!

Amanda: okay okay! i get it!.. garmadon is so cute when he's sleeping!

Alyssa: oh boy.. any ways! enjoy everyone!

Amanda:.. he's so cute.. X3

Garmadon: IM NOT. CUTE!

Amanda: dont start this argument, you always lose.

Alyssa: OKAY GOOD BYE BEFORE THEY START THE ARGUMENT!

Garmadon: IM NOT CUTE!

Amanda: YOU ARE TOO!

Alyssa:.. help.. me..


	4. Chapter 4 Change In Heart

Garmadon's POV  
I waited about twenty minutes after she left, Then i got up. Im not sure why, but i had the strange urge to fix my mess. As long as no one saw that it was me, i was good. I do have a reputation of being evil after all. First, I'll take care of the tree because im already here. I walked to the burnt crisp tree. It was Mostly just ash, a long burnt stick, and some broken glass. I picked up the dead branches, and just thew them out the window. then I grabbed a broom that was conveniently in the corner and a dust pan. I swept up all the ashes and glass, and piled them in the dust pan, and tossed them out. I set the stuff back down, and re-made the tree as best I could. then I left to the kitchen. Everything was still smashed on the floor. I scrapped it off and threw it in the trash. Now we need a new meal... I opened the fridge to see what i could. Eventually I figured out that they had nothing good to eat. So i guess im making something else... Hmm.. I grabbed some flour, sugar, and other ingredients, and mixed them in a bowl. "What are you doing?" I heard. I swirled around and Web was there with a smirk on her face. "I.. Um.." I couldnt find the words. "Did you feel bad for doing this?" She asked. I hung my head in shame, but then i felt a hand on my shoulder. "Its okay Garmadon. I always knew you were still good deep down. Do you want any help?" She asked. I looked up and she was smiling happily. "I suppose.. But, dont let anyone know I did any of this!" I told her. "Alright, fine. What are we making right now?" She asked. "Well.. There was no food. Or at least, any quality food, so i was going to make.. Homemade waffles.." I mumbled the last part. "Sounds awesome" she said, grabbing a waffle iron and turning it on. I poured the batter into the molds and she pressed down the lid. We waited ten minutes or so before we lifted the lid. "Smells delicious!" She complimented. I only smiled and nodded. We made sixty or something pancakes. It was a lot, but that means that everyone gets six each. By the time we finished all the waffles it was 4 in the morning. Because it was Christmas, everyone was allowed to sleep in. I was becoming tired and needed my own sleep but I kept working to fix this mess. Theres a few other things I still need to do. "So whats next?" Web asked. "Well... We have to fix the decorations, and set the table" I said. "Okay, i'll get the decorations, you can set up the table. sound good?" She questioned. "sounds great"i said. She left to go clean up the halls, and I cleaned off the table. Sure we cant have a Christmas dinner now, but we can have a Christmas breakfast.. Right? I put a fresh table cloth on the table and set a plate at each seat. Man do I feel like a goody goody. But.. It kinda feels nice.. Maybe its just because of the holiday, or maybe its because im doing it for my son. Maybe, just maybe, its the good thats still inside of me, trying to fight the venom. Web walked back in twenty minutes later, the table was set and ready, and we, were ready for the others.  
Cole's POV  
I woke up late that morning, probably around 10:00, but I could tell I didn't wake up TOO much later then the others."Now that it's Christmas morning I can give my present to..." I thought then looked over at the nightstand, I saw that there was nothing there."OH NO,WHERE DID IT GO?!" I must have shouted as I searched everywhere in the room. At that moment Alyssa came into the room holding a box.  
Alyssa's POV  
I had woken up late that morning enjoying the thought of Christmas, even if Garmadon had destroyed everything, we all still had each other. As I got up I remembered what had happened last night."I hope he doesn't think I hate him." I mumbled. I picked up the box and headed towards Cole's room."OH NO, WHERE DID IT GO?!" I heard as I walked into the room to find Cole looking everywhere for something."Cole?" I wondered why he looked so scared when he looked at me."Don't come in, I...can't find your present." he mumbled speaking every word even more sadly."It's OK Cole..." I started to say before he interrupted me."IT'S NOT OK, I LOST YOUR PRESENT AND NOW YOU'LL NEVER FORGIVE ME FOR LAST NIGHT!" Cole practically yelled before quickly turning away."I do forgive you," I said under my breath."Here just open this." I handed him my present and he looked shocked when he saw it."It's amazing..." he started to say when something caught my eye. I picked it up and opened it to find the most beautiful locket I've ever seen. I put it on and looked at Cole, who had a shocked look on his face."It's the best present I've ever received." I said."But, last night..." Cole started to say before I cut him off."It's OKAY" I told him. Something felt weird and we both looked up and saw mistletoe on the ceiling, how did THAT get there? I looked at Cole who had a smile on his face. I smiled back and walked over. He kissed me on the lips and thinking back to 4 months ago when I was at home, I couldn't BELIEVE this was happening."We should meet up with the others." I said when he stopped kissing me. We walked out the door toward where everybody else was, holding hands. That brought back memories of when we first met, I and at that moment, I couldn't be happier.  
Garmadon's POV  
As Web helped me wash up the kitchen, i noticed how quickly time was passing. "Whoa what smells so good!?" I heard from behind. Both Web and I jumped at the random sound and turned around. The blue ninja, Jay, was staring at the waffles on the table. " we... Uh.. I.. Um.." I stumbled for words, not wanting anyone to know of my 'good deeds'. "YOU! Made this!?" Jay asked, shocked. I turned to Web for an answer and she saw me. She stepped forward. "Yea Jay, he did this. I helped, but it was his idea, because he wanted to do something nice" she said. Kai, zane, and Lloyd stood behind him with shocked faces. "Dad, did you really..?" Lloyd asked. I lowered my head and mumbled "yes..". All of a sudden, i felt an embrace. Lloyd had ran over and hugged me. "I love you dad.." He said. "I love you too son." I quietly said as I hugged him back. Alyssa and Cole walked in the room, "who made waffles!?" Cole asked. "Garmadon.." Kai whispered, still flabbergasted. "Well, im starving, lets eat!" Lloyd announced as he let go of me. Everyone sat down at the table, i followed and sat next to Web, and Lloyd, and yawned. Everyone stared at me still in shock by what i did. I yawned once more, i need to get some sleep, but i wonder what they're all thinking...  
Alyssa's POV  
We walked into the kitchen to find a beautiful breakfast had been made. "Who made waffles?!" Cole asked. "Garmadon..." Kai whispered. I was just as shocked as he was."Well, I'm starving, let's eat!" Lloyd said. We all started to dig in. I will admit one thing, Garmadon was NOT a bad chef. "I still have one question, WHY did you do this?" Jay asked Garmadon. "Because he felt bad." Web said. "NO, i did it because i WANTED to." Garmadon tried to hide his deeds, but i could tell Web was right. During the meal Web had noticed the locket i was wearing. She stared at it, amazed, and i smiled. She motioned her head towards Cole and i nodded. We exchanged a faint giggle as Sensei walked into the room. "I see you have had a change of heart brother." he stated. "I HAVE NOT!" Garmadon yelled. Sensei chuckled, "I think there is something you must all see in the game room." He motioned us to follow him, which we did. We walked into the game room where the tree stood, redecorated.. as best as Garmadon could anyway, and coveredt at the bottom with presents. Some of us were shocked, but we were all mostly happy. Then we started to open gifts.  
Garmadon's POV  
i watched as everyone opened gifts from afar. As I sat in the corner, arms crossed, i amused myself by watching the others tease Cole. "Smooth" Kai told him about his gift to his girl friend. "Nice one Romeo" jay said. Cole blushed and i snickered at his embarrassment. Someone tapped on my shoulder and i turned to see who. "Im so proud of you" web said. "Me? Pfft, i didnt do anything!" I said sarcastically. "Mhm, riiight.. But im still proud, you did good" she told me. "Fine.. Yes, i did good.." I agreed. Then, she hugged me. She hugs me everyday, but for what ever reason, this one made me feel more... 'Jolly'. "Guys look at the snow!" Lloyd exclaimed while pointing out the window. We all looked over and saw the wintery wonder land, and i'll admit, it was quite the sight. The snow sparkled in the light of the morning sun, as snowflakes calmly drifted down from the clouds. "Can we go outside?" Jay asked my brother. Wu smiled and nodded, and i watched as everyone dashed out of the room to enjoy the winter. Web tugged at my arm "come on" she encouraged. I went with it and followed her outside where everyone stood out in the winter snow. Maybe, Christmas isnt so bad after all.

A/N  
alyssa: too bad its over, but it had a happy AND cheesy ending

Amanda: haha, yea..

alyssa: nice to see that everyone got what they wanted and are happy!

amanda: yep! and now my garmadon is happy, which makes me happy, and that makes all of us just random happy people randomly standing out in the snow ^-^

alyssa: yes, anyways, this is Alyssa.

amanda: and this is amanda, or you can call me web, or gerbil, or yogurt, or popcorn.

both authors: and this us, wishing everyone a merry Christmas and happy New Year! ^-^

amanda: and i want to wish a very merry Christmas to my garmadon! :D

alyssa:.. um..

amanda: wat?

alyssa:.. nothing..


End file.
